The invention relates to a connector assembly with a structure for prevention of false-assembly, and more specifically, to a lever-locking one.
A conventional lever-locking connector assembly includes internal and external connectors. An internal connector includes an internal connector housing. The housing is formed longitudinally with terminal accommodation chambers. The internal housing is formed transversely with guide protrusions on the both side faces. The chambers include internal terminal fixtures to be inserted and retained.
An external connector includes an angular tube shaped external connector housing to be mated with the internal connector. The external housing includes external terminal fixtures to be inserted and retained. The external housing has both front edges, which are formed with guide cut-outs rearwardly at a length. Inserted into the cut-outs are the guide protrusions, when the internal and external connectors are mated with each other. The external housing has both side walls which include protruding fulcrums. The fulcrums support rotatably the lever.
The present invention is directed to a connector assembly with a structure for prevention of false-assembly, which allows prevention of a lever from damage, when connectors are falsely assembled in position.
A first aspect of the invention provides a connector assembly. The assembly includes a first connector housing. The assembly includes a second connector housings matable with the first connector housing in first and second angular positions relative to the first connector housing. The assembly includes a locking mechanism operative to fix first and second connector housings each other in the first and second angular positions. The assembly includes a guide structure operative to guide the first and second housings in a first angular position and to allow the locking mechanism to be ineffective in a second angular position.
Preferably, the locking mechanism includes a cam follower mounted to one of the first and second connector housings. The locking mechanism includes a lever member supported rotatably to another one of the first and second connector housings. The lever member defines a cam channel to guide the cam follower therein in the first angular position. The guide structure is operative to space the cam channel and the cam follower from each other in the second angular position.
Preferably, the lever member is rotatable to displace the cam follower to space the first and second connector housings off.
Preferably, the guide structure includes a first guide part provided to one of the first and second connector housings. The guide structure includes a second guide part provided to another one of the first and second connector housings. The second guide part is engagable with the first guide member in the first angular position. The guide structure includes a stopper part provided to one of the first and second connector housings. The stopper part is operative to abut against one of first and second guide parts in the second angular position.
Preferably, one of the first and second guide parts includes a channel. Another one of the first and second guide parts includes a projection insertable into the channel.
Preferably, the cam channel includes an opening with a first radius relative to a fulcrum. The cam follower and the fulcrum have a first distance therebetween greater than the first radius in the second angular position.
Preferably, the lever member includes a displacing part adjacent to the cam channel. The displacing part has an outer periphery with a second radius greater than the first radius relative to the fulcrum.
A second aspect of the invention provides a connector assembly. The assembly includes internal and external connector housings matable with each other. The assembly includes a cam projection provided to one of the internal and external connector housings. The assembly includes a lever provided rotatably to another one of the internal and external connector housings. The lever defines a cam channel for guiding the cam projection therein to mate the internal and external connector housings with each other. The assembly includes a false-assembly preventing structure operative to prevent false-assembly of the internal and external connector housings at an initial mating. The lever is rotatable to push the cam projection to space the internal and external connector housings off.
Preferably, the false-assembly preventing structure includes a projection provided to one of the internal and external connector housings. The structure includes a stopper provided to another one of the internal and external connector housings. The stopper is operative to abut against the projection at the false-assembly. Thus, the lever is rotatable to push the cam projection off.